


stop me

by gamblignant8



Series: Numbers of the Blind Prophets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feelings Jams, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/gamblignant8
Summary: Vriska and Terezi talk after John's momentous punch in the face.





	stop me

Your cheek still stung with the bruise of two punches to the face, both acquired in the span of an hour earlier today. Not the proudest moment of your life, but you got the message loud and clear. You were going to your death when that impossible alien boy appeared out of nowhere to prevent it, on the orders of the girl who’d killed you.

It’d been hectic since then. The clamor of the humans’ arrival, Dave and Rose smelling of sulfur and shaken by the momentous events of your shared recent past. Humans and trolls who weren’t you set to work making the meteor that was to be your home for over a sweep — over a sweep, with just this company, you might go nuts — into something less industrial and more a livable home. You couldn’t, though, turning over everything that unfolded almost unfolded in your head, the way your fortune was so close to wearing completely out. You were slumped against the wall in a dark corridor, turning one of the die in the Fluorite Octet over between your fingers just to have something to feel.

You heard boots and tensed up. But then you heard the clacking of a cane, too. Terezi didn’t need it to get around, but she often liked her presence to sound well before she arrived. And soon she was there, still dressed like her ancestor, her character, in the outfit you’d helped her sew, the outfit she was going to kill you in.

You sat like that in silence for a very long time. No words passed between the two of you about what had occured, what had been prevented. What could even be said?

Your fate, your luck, it all hinged on Terezi. It always had. You’d thought, in the heady and manic rush of the day, that maybe you could keep her interest, keep weaving your stories together, by following in Mindfang’s firm footfalls and forging a blackened bond. If she was so convinced you were past saving, you could get rust on your hands, a token of affection and a shot across the bow. A challenge.  _Come get me, Neophyte. Stop me._

_ Please stop me. _

It was just hours ago, but you feel so stupid. So childish. You hate that it took John, your naïve protégé, the second boy you tried to make a hero, to correct your course. You...no, you know what, you can say this to her. You can fix this, you can always find a way to fix things.

“I’m...sorry,” you offer, and you sneak a glace to catch her smirk almost imperceptibly at that.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. Or Kanaya. Or anyone. I was...I was gonna doom us all.”

Terezi, sat next to you, kept staring into the distance with her scarred face.  _Some of your finest handiwork, those scars_ , you thought with a venomous disdain that matched the icy tone of your late lusus’s pleading in your head,  _all you’re good for is breaking pretty things._

“So was I,” Terezi said, then took a big gulp of air. “I couldn’t think. I was about to...” She unsheathed just the base of the blade from the dragon cane. You felt a pang at the glint of it in the dim light.

She finally turned to you. “We both needed this. Something to happen. Maybe it can fix us, Vriska. Maybe we can...go back to how things were?”

Your heart fluttered at that. You tried not to sound too enthusiastic to have your best friend...your partner back. You think you may have failed. “Let’s try. It’s gonna be a long sweep and change, otherwise, yeah?”

She grinned her shark-toothed grin at that and leaned towards you, talking in an exaggerated stage whisper that managed to get a weary smile out of you. “It’s gonna be anyway, blueberry muffin, but we’ll get through it.” Then she pounced forward and licked your bruised cheek, a big barkbeast-like move that had you pushing her off playfully, the both of you collapsing in laughter.

This could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks xtine for the prompt.


End file.
